walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Sushi House Startup
"Sushi House Startup" was a job for Sly Cooper and Rioichi Cooper in Turning Japanese of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Objectives *Reclaim Rioichi's Sushi House back from El Jefe. Goals *Reclaim Rioichi's sushi knives *Pull the lever How to Complete Part 1 (Sly) Upon starting the job, follow Bentley's instructions and switch into the Samurai Costume. Head up to the entrance to the Sushi House so Sly can relieve the guards at the door. Once Rioichi slips his way inside, control will switch to him Part 2 (Rioichi) Despite this being Rioichi's shop, you are free to smash all of the breakables for some quick coins. Otherwise, just follow the objective. To advance through this room, you must climb on the plant to your left. Here, you will be introduced to Rioichi's Leaping Dragon Technique. Press and hold , aim at a narrow point, rope or hook using or , and press to leap to the point. Once you reach the next room, watch out for the spotlight, and walk across the pipe. Hop onto the rotating fish, then leap to the bamboo plant and climb down. Be careful not step on the fragile plates, as they will wake the boar guards, and the mission will be a failure! Here, you find Rioichi's Carving Knife. Sneak up behind the guardmarked with the waypoint and pickpocket it, then feel free to take him out. Once you enter the next room, perch yourself onto the tip of the statue and launch to the other side of the room. Enter the kitchen area and avoid the guard's flashlight as you sneak around him. Sneak attack him and then bounce on the trampoline to the left side of the room to reach the pipes above. Make your way to the other side, then drop down and swipe Rioichi's Fillet Knife from the snoozing guard. Defeat him and pass through the next door. Perch yourself on another plant and quickly launch yourself across the laser grid before the fragile branch give out. Inside the room ahead are three boar guards who you don't want to alert, so watch out for the fragile plates littered around the place. Quietly tip-toe your way behind the guard stationed right by the doorway. Once you dispatch him, sneak to the right and take out the second guy. Unfortunately, the third guard is surrounded by breakable plates, so carefully tip-toe behind him and take him out. To advance, climb up the bamboo in the middle of the room; jump to the rotating fish and from there, launch to the platform in the corner. Dragon Leap over the large gaps to the other side, then drop down and you'll enter another room filled with deadly green lasers, along with plants you can hop on. Once you reach the room, pickpocket Rioichi's Cleaver from the sleeping guard, located on the other side. Once you have the final knife, take the guard out and head inside the final room, where you can pull the lever and put an end to this mission. Pictures Sushi1.jpg Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time